My Heavenly Twin
by itsmecinja09
Summary: She thought she has everything. He thought he can have everything. She crossed realms to look for him. He crossed worlds to look for them. Will she ever find her twin deprived from her since birth? Will he ever avenge his clan and be able to protect her from himself? Follow Arcinja as she journeys to find her twin :) OC x Killua Z.
1. PROLOGUE

_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER nor the characters from it :) BUT ALL OF MY OC's ARE MINE :D_

* * *

_It was my day. I should've been happy. But how come after all the happiness, a hidden truth finds its way to the light._

* * *

"I had a brother! A twin brother to be exact, and no one, not even you _Mama_ told me this?!" I said yelling at everyone inside the Empress' hall.

I saw my brother's face. It's as if he just caused himself a burden. It's as if he knew all of this would happen yet he didn't do anything to avoid it. Even my sister's face. My mother's as well. _They all knew. I didn't._

"We were about to tell you… it's that you found it sooner…" Belledandy murmured. My face softened a bit. But still, the rage I felt from this lie. It was just too much.

_Arcinja, there is no reason to be mad. We know that time will come that you'll be able to figure out about this. _Mama said. Her eyes glassy.

"We?! No! It was only _you_! Only you knew…" I burst into tears. The fact that I'm the most powerful creature in that room yet I was the one who got fooled. Fooled by a well kept lie. All this time, I had a twin brother. No one told me until I accidentally entered the _Room of the Fates._ It was a room that shows your past and all the secrets in your life. I accidentally teleported myself inside it while testing my newly acquired ability.

"Arcinja…" Dennis tapped my shoulder. I was busy absorbing everything that I didn't notice him coming so close. I looked at his eyes. There I fell into his arms. Bursting into tears.

"Why did you have to keep him away from me…?" I cried. It really hurts. Then Dennis hugged me tighter. His touch emitted soothing warmth like the earth.

"Arcinja, we're sorry. Truly. We had reasons that you won't understand. We did it for you. And we didn't want any of this to happen." Dennis explained while hushing me. I continued to cry.

I released myself from Dennis' embrace. Then I wiped my tears. "_Mama…_ I'm sorry for my attitude."

_Mama _showed a warm smile then came forward to hug me. _Happy birthday, Dear._ Her voice was like the ringing of a thousand bells. It was soothing to my raging mind.

I thought it would be better to resolve this than plant hatred. But I had one thing in my mind. Though I know they will all reject my brash idea.

I went to bed after our short quarrel. I couldn't help not to cry though. I curled in the soft sheets of my bed. Thinking on how to convince _Mama_.

_I'm gonna find my brother, my twin brother, no matter what. No matter what._

* * *

The next morning…

"I want to find my brother." I said firmly in front of _Mama_. She looked crushed but she regained her composure.

_But why? Why do you have to Dear?_

"Because you kept him from me. You told me that you'd give me everything. Well, I want my brother." I said trying to maintain my firm tone though I want to cry again.

_Mama_ averted her gaze from me. Her mind was off somewhere. She was thinking so deep.

_Of course she would. I was never allowed to go out the palace unless it was for my training as the heiress. Going out into the open means to bait me alive to all who aspire to steal the throne. And who knows where on this world is my brother. _

_Arcinja. Mama_ looking back at me. _I will let you find your brother…_

My face lit up.

…_only if you train first under the Zaoldyecks._ My face was like 'what the?!'. The Zaoldyecks are our close family friend from the divine realm and they're like the most trustworthy assassins in the realm. They do the job clean, if you pay them neat. But why them? There are a _lot_ better mentors than those assassins.

_I want you to train and pass their test. If you do not pass their test, you will have to go back here without any arguments. Mama _said firmly.

"But why them _Mama?_" I dared to ask.

_Because they're trustworthy and Kikyo-san is so fond of you. You'll be in good hands. Mama _smiled.

Yep. Kikyo-san, she always wanted a daughter yet Silva-san gave him five sons. Kikyo-san was also an assassin. Everyone in the family was. From the great-great-grandfather up to the youngest son, Kalluto. No one's exempted. It's the family's business anyway.

Without any more questions, I agreed. And on that same day, _Mama _sent me to their mansion in Mt. Kukuru. Yup, they own a whole mountain. ^o^


	2. CHAPTER I- Expecting the unexpected

**CHAPTER I- Expecting the unexpected**

* * *

"Cinja-chan!" Kikyo-san greeted me cheerfully. She was dressed in Victorian clothing. _Very feminish Aunt Kikyo. _I walked towards her and hugged her.

"Cinja-chan it's so nice of you to stay in here. I'm sure you'll learn a lot from Silva and Grandpa." She continuously blabbed. She was such a welcoming spirit. Behind her I saw Kalit. I greeted with a smile which he ignored, as always. I feel sad for Kalit though, he's wearing a female _yokata_ even though he's a boy and also, he barely had friends. Always with his mom, Kalit never had the chance to enjoy his childhood. An assassin since birth.

"Neh, Kikyo-san—" I was cut by Kikyo-san.

"Cinja, from now on, I want you to call me _Auntie Kikyo._" I just smiled sweetly and nodded to avoid further arguments.

After our little hospitality showing, Auntie Kikyo personally showed me my room. It was located on the second floor of the mansion along with all the other rooms of the members of the family. It was very furnished with Victorian accent. Everything Victorian from the four poster bed up to the body length mirror at the left side of the bed.

"Neh, Auntie, thanks for this room. It's too much though." I looked up to her humbly thanking.

"Oho! You're welcome dear, we can always refurnish it the way you want." She spread her fan and fanned it boastfully. I just shrugged and sighed. She left me to my room after that.

I settled in and rested my head on the soft pillow of my new bed.

_I wonder where he is…. _My thoughts raced that time thinking of someone and the next thing, I fell asleep.

* * *

A sound of a bell woke me from my sudden nap. When I checked the time, it was almost 7 pm. Dinner time for the Zaoldyecks. I quickly changed in to something  
presentable. I looked a bit ragged in my pink long sleeved off shoulder and fitted jeans. They Zaoldyecks are a bit formal though.

I found a white sleeveless buttoned dress in the wardrobe that Aunt Kikyo prepared. I also found a pair of white ballet flats which I quickly put on. I just  
brushed my hair neatly braiding it myself. Nothing much to put on except the white pearl earrings I always wore.

As I went out the door, a female servant of the family was already waiting to escort me to the dining hall. We reached the place quickly and saw the family. There on the table was already Uncle Silva, Grandpa Zeno, Grandpa Maha, Auntie Kikyo, Kalit, Milluki and Illumi. I noticed that one family member is missing.

"Where's Killua?" I asked Illumi as I sat beside him. He gave me his famous cold look then shrugged. I looked at Milluki but he was busy waiting for dinner. Dinner was served after a few moments. The family ate quietly until Grandpa Zeno asked me about my trip. We had a discussion like I was part of the family and not some other people. The Zaoldyecks were so caring for me.

After dinner, I went to talk to Uncle Silva and Grandpa Zeno about my training. They said they would be quite busy and they might just entertain me fully after a few months or more. They already told this to _Mama_ and she just smiled and said that's ok. So in short, I had free time for the next few months.

I went to the balcony and sat on the marble railing. There _Mike_, the family's enormous dog went to me. I rubbed its huge head when it yelped. I looked back and saw Killua standing, his back to the wall.

"Oi." He said.

"Hi, you just missed dinner." I said touching Mike's soft fur. He went nearer to my side then sat beside me.

"I hate my family you know. All they care is that I'm their heir and I should listen to them." He said. Head down.

Mike left us and ran far. I looked up and saw the night sky. Stars scattered all over the sky.

"I'm mad at my family, but it doesn't mean I hate them. They kept some things from me but still, they are family." I faced Killua and then smiled. His face showed a bit of amazement.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Did you know I had a twin brother?" I said. Closing my fists.

He looked at me with a big question mark on his face.

"I had a twin brother, but my family kept it from me. They said it was for my own good…" I said looking down. "Now, I'm here to search for him. Though, I don't really know where to start. I have nothing to start with in the first place."

"Hunter exam!." Killua said as if it was a bright idea.

"Hunter what?"

"Hunter exam, it's gonna start by next week. We can join it and escape our families." He grinned.

"You're the only one who wants to escape. I want to find my brother." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Once you pass the exam, you'll gain access to everything. It might lead you to your brother."

"And what about you?" I asked raising a brow.

"It might be fun. I'm bored you know." He sighed. I started to think about it.

_I am free for the following months so I might be just able to join the exam and pass it just on time Uncle Silva is free to train me. _

"Okay…I think that hunter thingy would keep me company for a while." I said. Killua went down from the railing we were seating on. Then he offered a hand to help me get down.

"Oke, now, to plan _my escape." _He grinned.

* * *

Killua had a harsh plan of escape. He injured his mother and brother which I did not expect. Aunt Kikyo was furious but then Uncle Silva tended to her injured wife than capturing his son. He told me to accompany Killua and never leave his side. I obeyed his words and got my back pack then followed Killua.

The next thing happening, we're on our way to the exam center.

The place wasn't hard to reach. We used a bit of connections and threats but we passed each qualification legally. The ones assisting the exams were amazed though to have a Zaoldyeck on this year's exam.

After waiting for some time, we reached the place of exam. A lot of people were already there. Killua was number 99 while I was 100th.

Killua and I sat down quietly on a corner, avoiding attention as much as possible. Moments later I got bored of sitting so I looked around and examined the  
other aspirants. There I saw someone that was familiar. _Hisoka?! What is he doing in this place?_ I wanted to approach him and have a little chat. Hisoka was a regular visitor of my sister before. Okay long story short my sister dumped him due to his joker looks. But he was cool for me, especially when he fights. But as I observed the people surrounding him, it's as if he's a predator among the herd of prey.

Hisoka caught my gaze then he smiled at me then shot me with his scary grins and looks.

I was like, okay what the hell?

Sitting around was boring, and what was more boring is to watch people on what they were doing. All of a sudden I felt like regretting this exam. I looked at Killua, well, he was more bored than I was.

Time passed as if a minute is already an hour. It got more boring until I saw newcomers. These guys really caught my attention. A kid about the same age as me, he had black spiky hair and a cheerful face, a man in a suit with black glasses and what caught my attention, a lad with golden yellow hair and crystal blue eyes. Just like mine. I almost thought that he's my twin.

But I came to a conclusion that shouldn't my twin be as old as me? The lad looked like some year older than me. _Finally, some guys worth it to watch_. My thoughts full of energy again.

The exam started a few moments later.

* * *

I think the first exam was stupid. Really. We started to run, oh actually, they started to run. I was on roller blades while Killua was on his skateboard. We were tracking along a long, literally like endless underground tunnel. Then the old man with black tinted glasses shouted that we were cheating, but all he got was lecture from the blond lad.

The boy with spiky hair approached Killua which made him to run just like the others. I slowed down to get their pace. In an instant, Killua and the boy are new friends. His name was Gon. The old man Leorio and the blond lad, Kurapica. We continued to run, oh, rather they continued to run while I continued roller skating.

The exam's purpose was to test stamina and endurance. We were almost running for three straight hours. Of course it was easy for me but for an ordinary human, he wouldn't last even before he reaches the half.

Leorio suddenly start to pant heavily. He's exhausted, I know. He's not like Gon or Kurapica. Though he wasn't ordinary enough to run this far. But still, very human to get tired easily. He collapsed to his knees that made us stop to check him. Just then, a fat guy named Tompa volunteered to bring Leorio to a place with healing sap. He said that sap would bring back his strength.

I asked Killua quietly if there's such thing, he wasn't sure though. I know _sweet sap_ which gives you creepy hallucinations until it kills you mentally. But healing sap? I think no. Dennis-niichan doesn't have one in his exotic garden so I guess not even in this place a healing sap would exist.

Anyways, Tompa insisted there is one so we let him be. When he got far enough, Kurapica decided to follow. Of course it is careless of him to care for someone he just knew. But since Gon followed as well, Killua wasn't rude enough not to show some concern. In short, we followed them. On our way we heard screams.

We increased pace and met Tompa along the way. Killua caught him and I glared at him. Killua murmured at him something which turned him pale. Probably something threatening. He let go after. Tompa scattered away with fear.

We reached the place where Tompa left Leorio. Sad to say, Kurapica became a victim too but Gon wasn't affected at all. He was having a hard time to keep Kurapica composed.

_I guess my prediction is right after all. _There was nothing much to do about the guys' condition and besides the fact that we are getting left behind, it was just a crazy time.

Killua thought of plan on how we can keep up with the others, all we need to do is to bring Kurapica and Leorio back to normal. Killua had to kick Kurapica to get him back. Thank god, the kicking worked. About Leorio, he just won't budge.

Kurapica collapsed unconscious on the ground, Gon had to carry him despite the height difference. Out of nowhere, Killua threw mini bombs which his genius slash computer freak-o brother made. The explosion woke Leorio and we all got out in time.

The explosion created a huge hole leading to the other side. When we jumped in, we landed right beside Satotsu, the first examiner. We got violent reactions from other examinees like 'cheaters, losers' and all the 'ers' but Satotsu defended that he only instructed us to follow him despite what method to use as long as we follow.

At last we made it up to the end of the long tunnel. We got in a little commotion between Satotsu and Hisoka but they made up.

Before us, a wide marshland rested and Satotsu-san warned us about the creatures and traps lying along the marshland. The instruction was still 'follow me, make it out the marshland in one piece.'

Guess running along the tunnel wasn't good enough as first exam that we still have to run along such unwelcoming place.

As we run, thick fog started to blind us. It only took seconds to completely give us a zero visibility. It wasn't so hard for me. It was like playing inside Dennis-niichan's garden. I got separated from Killua since he was trying to follow Gon. Seconds later I found the end of the marshland. I was just right at the back of Satotsu. He was amazed at my speed and my ability to keep up with him.

"I wasn't following you Satotsu-san. I didn't even know you ran too in the first place." I stated humbly. He smiled back to show appreciation.

Moments later, Killua arrived, alone.

"Where is Gon and the others?" I asked hurrying to him. His face looked troubled and pissed.

"I lost track of Gon. He was trying to get Kurapica and Leorio." He said through his teeth. His fist clenched. Something bad must've happened to upset Killua like this.

Other examinees started to arrive then I saw a hint of Hisoka. He was carrying a battered Leorio with him. It was almost time but still Gon and Kurapica isn't showing.

_5minutes. _

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

Satotsu was about to announce the official count of those who passed when Gon and Kurapica arrived hurrying not to miss the cut off.

I rushed to Gon and threw a light punch at his shoulder. "I knew you'd make it." I smiled. He grinned back. Kurapica was looking for Leorio but he saw Hisoka instead. His index finger pointing at something. We followed the direction being pointed, there we saw Leorio resting under a tree.

* * *

After I attended to Leorio's wounds, Satotsu left and the second exam officially started. The first thing they made us do was to roast a native pig living in the marshland. It was quite easy. No it was easy really. The second command was really ugh… I dunno.

_Make sushi._

Sushi? O_o? Awkward. Why all of the things that you need to make, a sushi is chosen.

Of course I know how to make sushi. If I didn't bother to bother the chef in our kitchen, I wouldn't even know how to fry eggs sunny side up and that you needed salt to flavor it up.

But sushi needs fish. The fresh water salmon or the freshly caught from the sea tuna would always be the best for this. But I'm in the middle of nowhere and where will I get this fishes?

I glimpsed at Kurapica, Gon, Killua and Leorio. They all seem to be clueless. I wanted to tell them how to make one but I decided to make one for myself first.

I ran outside the place where we're taking the second exam. I saw everyone follow my direction with their eyes.

I headed for the river but with this height, I couldn't see which river I should go and look for. I decided to cheat a little.

I concentrated and in an instant, I was able to open a magic circle and stepped inside it. I raised my arms up to shoulder level and in the blink of an eye, I got myself a pair of wings. I flapped them for a little test then made the circle disappear.

I flew up into the open air and saw a great river flowing to the vast sea. It was quite far, but with my wings I was able to reach it in a matter of minutes. I got myself a good bag of freshwater Salmon and headed back towards the exam center.

Wandering how I got my wings? Easy. Because I really have one. I'm just able to conceal them and hide them when they're not needed. And when I need them, all I have to do is to call them back through the magic circle. It's an acquired ability to conceal them, but my sister does better. She doesn't need a magic circle to conceal and make them appear at once. She mastered the usage of her wings and I'm just learning.

Going back, when I reached the exam center, no one was there except Menchi-san and Buhara-san, they're the examiners. They're _Epicure Hunters_, hunters that specialized on food and giving it twists. Menchi smiled at me like what I did was the best thing to do.

I took advantage that I was the only one there. I made my sushi well and even made one for my friends. I also made a special sauce from an ingredient I saw earlier.

Of course I never forgot plating my sushi. After that I presented it to Menchi.

She was amazed that I know what sushi is and my sushi actually tastes great and greater with the sauce. She said that I passed and offered me a seat beside her. I gave a sushi to Buhara-san too, which he gladly accepted.

Menchi told me that I should just give the sushi I made for my friends after they passed the exam. She gave me an evil grin after that. I just sat comfortably beside her and watch the other examinees, including my friends, as they cluelessly figure out how to make sushi. I wanted to teach Killua so much but I couldn't.

Time passed and they started to present their sushi. Some were not sushi at all. Until Hanzo, the guy who claims to be a ninja, presented the most likely sushi related shape. He passed presentation but not flavor. He just gave everyone idea on the shape and pretty soon they started to craft sushi.

I got bored…. Watching Menchi-san reject each of everyone's sushi.

Long story short no one passed except me. Of course everyone was disappointed with her decision. One examinee even tried to revolt against the decision made. But in the latter part, Menchi stood still with her decision.

Just then, an airship with the mark of the Hunter committee arrived and from it, an old man jumped at around 500 feet from the ground. Everyone was amazed with how such movement was executed.

_Netero-san?!_

Netero-san was the president of the Hunters' Association but I didn't know that until a little while. All I know that he was my master in Chi. We caught each other's glances and just looked away to avoid the fact that we know each other.

The exam resumed after Netero-san and Menchi-san had a discussion, the others were given a second chance to pass. This time, the test consists of getting an egg from the spider eagle's nest. It sounds easy only until you see that the nest is lying in between two cliffs. And down below is a raging river.

After getting the eggs, everyone was required to boil and eat it. The aspiring black list hunter that tried to revolt awhile ago wasn't able to pass along with the others that fell to the river.

The second exam ended and we were to ride the airship to get to the next destination. I was given the opportunity to have a room since I was the only one who passed the Sushi test. I was able to freshen up and change to a new set of clothes.

Killua and Gon explored the airship while I offered Kurapica and Leorio the chance to stay at my room. Leorio, without hesitation, went to my room and did his human moments. Kurapica rested on the bed comfortably. I left the two together and set out to find Killua and Gon.


	3. CHAPTER II- Dad,Tower, X,O

**CHAPTER II – Dad, Tower, X,O**

I found Killua and Gon in the ship's Café. I got my drink and sat with them. Gon was still as cheerful as always but Killua was a bit in a deep thought.

"Hey." I tapped Killua's right shoulder. He glanced at me then offered me a seat beside him. I was seating in between him and Gon when a girl in ponytails appeared and asked if she could sit beside Gon, directly facing Killua.

I sensed that she brings no good and Killua's face tightened. He was like having a hard time. Just then, Leorio and Kurapica showed up. Leorio was trying to court the girl but instead she talked about her father. And how he was killed.

And so I was right, the girl was a victim of the Zaoldyecks. And now she's out for revenge. He attacked Killua using a dagger which he dodged easily. The table broke into two due to the force exerted to the dagger.

The girl had quick reflexes and was able to determine Killua's place in a matter of second. Shock enveloped me at first but in her second attempt I was able to catch her wrist and disarm her.

"Let her go. She wants me, don't get yourself involve." Killua muttered through his teeth. I glanced at him and I was about to let her go when Netero-san showed.

"I don't care about the examinees' quarrel or whatevers, but this I have to interrupt since that girl didn't qualify for the next exam. In short she's no longer part of this exam. We'll take it from here." Netero-san signaled the guards to get the girl.

"What will happen to her?" Gon asked.

"She violated rules so will see to it she's punished accordingly." Netero answered back.

I didn't really care about her but Gon, being the soft type, showed pity and even ask Netero-san to set her free. The old man gladly accepts his request in a condition of a challenge. Gon and Killua must beat Netero-san.

"Are you crazy? Or are you crazy?" I was so amused with Gon's determination. To beat Netero-san is to be as strong as my brother. He's one tough old man.

Gon and Killua started their game with Netero-san. The rule was to get the ball from Netero-san's grip. It was Killua who tried first. Of course, despite his ability, Killua wasn't able to get the ball. Then Gon came next. Until both of them were trying simultaneously.

All of a sudden Killua's aura changed. He accepted defeat and ran outside. I was confused with his action so I followed him secretly.

Killua was facing the glass window in the corridor and was trying to calm himself. His eyes turned jet black and he seemed to be agitated. I was about to approach him when Anita showed, carrying her dagger.

They had a little talk then Anita charged for Killua again. Killua easily dodged her attacks. And Anita was pissed with his actions. Then Killua caught her hand and was able to disarm her. He gripped her hand and placed it at her back, Anita unable to move.

Then they were talking again.

"You killed my father! Murderer!" she shouted. Struggling from his grip. Killua didn't bulge.

Anita was able to escape Killua's grip. She attempted another attack, but this time Killua had her on the floor. His hand pointing downward, ready to slit her throat. In that moment Killua's attention was diverted outside.

Gon didn't stop playing with the chairman and now they were outside, in the balcony of the airship.

"Why didn't you finish me?!" Anita angrily shouted. Killua was so pissed with her.

Anita stood up and charged Killua again with her dagger. He punched her this time, directly in the stomach. I ran to catch her.

"You should've not done this." I reprimanded him.

"If I killed her, Gon will surely be mad at me." He responded.

I treated Anita first and then brought her to her quarters. Killua decided to stay near the window to watch Gon. After that, I went to the balcony to closely watch Gon. He was surely tired.

I stood by the railing, my back at it. Then Gon got his rod and started to use it to beat the chairman. I asked Gon to rest for awhile. He insisted on playing but I was more persistent than him so I had him resting while I try to play with Netero-san.

"This is unfair now." Netero-san straightened up.

"Not really. I'm just a little girl trying to beat the well-known chairman." I chuckled.

"Then let's see the potentials of the little girl." Netero-san grinned.

He became more serious than he was when he was playing with Gon. He was faster and he exerted more force now. _Am I that threatening?_

I was able to match up with his speed without using so much power and without making the others' jaw drop.

At last I was able to have a firm grip on Netero-san. I held his left wrist tightly and attempted a Karate throw. He managed to escape the throw but he let go of the ball. _Opportunity at last!_

I had myself for the ball. I was able to catch it. I hugged it to avoid it from slipping from my hands. _I got it._ I thought. But I suddenly notice that I've already jumped over the railing of the airship.

_I was falling off the ship._

"ARCINJA!" I could hear Killua shouting. My mind went blank for a sudden. I was falling fast. _I can't show my wings nor float direct in the air. I'm falling! _My mind was racing.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember a spell to reverse my situation. Just then I felt something that wrapped around my foot.

_Gon's fishing rod!_ _Thank you!_

I felt the force pulling me upward. I closed my eyes since the wind abruptly sliced through me. Then someone caught me after Gon pulled me. I opened my eyes and saw Killua cradling me.

"Don't ever do that again!" he reprimanded me. I felt that Killua tightened his grip on me.

"Uh… Sorry…" I muttered. I pulled his shirt signaling him to put me down. He quickly understood what I meant with it so he gently put me down.

"Well done with the ball Arcinja." Chairman Netero said. Lightening the mood. I smiled happily then returned the ball to him. After that Killua escorted me back to my room in the airship.

"Never do that again." He silently told me while he closed the door.

"I'm sorry… I was a bit brash at that moment." I said while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Killua approached me then knelt just right in front of me. "I can't stand to see you getting hurt. It feels…" he didn't continue.

"It feels?" I asked.

"It… uh.. never mind. Go to bed." He said standing up heading for the door.

"Wait." I said firmly.

"What?" Killua looked back.

"Just stay here. I mean you, Gon, Leorio and Kurapica. Just sleep here. We can share the bed. It's fairly big. And the room is big as well." I smiled shyly.

"Sure, I'll ask them." Killua assured while going out.

In a little while, I noticed their presence even if I'm half asleep.

"You sure about this?" I heard a faint voice.

"Yeah, she asked me to get you guys to sleep here."

"That's good. Let's rest now."

"Yeah."

After the happenings inside the airship, we finally reached the destination for the third exam.

"The goal is to reach the bottom of the Trick Tower in 72 hours. Any method is allowed. Good luck examinees." The assistant of Netero-san said in a chirpy tone.

The tower was kinda high and there were neither windows nor doors. It was just like a cylindrical stone standing in the middle of a mysterious forest.

A wall climber, who was really advantageous at this point, attempted to go down through the sides. It's gonna be fairly easy for him, but the table turned out to be wrong.

Out came from nowhere, carnivorous birds feasted on the poor examinee, in a snap of a finger he was carried in pieces by the birds. _Scary._

"We can't reach the ground just by climbing down. It's too risky, our time is running short." Kurapica concluded. "Honestly, I don't want to stay up until night, who knows what kind of creatures roam around this murky forest."

"I agree with him." Killua affirmed.

"But anyways, you did notice that we are decreasing, right?" I suggested.

Kurapica looked around and counted mentally.

"You're right. So it means others had already found a way down."

"Yes. And seeing no visible entrance, maybe we should find the invisible." I said sensibly.

We all looked at each other. "The floor!" we chorused.

We spent the next ten minutes tapping the floor to find an entrance. Then Gon lead us to five entrances, just very near to each other, but who knows to which place a certain door can lead us.

"For the meantime, good bye to you guys." Kurapica bid.

In a count of 5, we all jumped at the same time and the secret passages in the floor flipped open. Each passage was sealed with iron bars to repeat from being used again.

I was falling, unaware how high since darkness completely surrounded me. I kept a steady position, so that if ever I may hit a floor, I'm still balanced.

In awhile, I landed on cold, flat concrete. I heard vibrations from the floor. My instincts told me to be defensive.

Light torches flickered after a second; my eyes took very little time to adjust. Glad to say, I found the same guys, which I was with just around a minute, right in front of me, forming a semi-arc.

"That was a short goodbye." I said dusting off.

"Definitely." Kurapica agreed.

Out in front of us, a concrete cylindrical table stood. On top of it were six watches.

"We need one more to proceed." I muttered while putting on the watch. The watch wasn't a normal one. It had two buttons. One for _x_ and one for _o_. the watch also showed the remaining hours that we have.

"Well, whether we like it or not, it seems that we can't continue with just the five of us. We wait." Kurapica sighed, taking a seat on the concrete floor. We followed his gesture.

I'm not really a patient person. Aside the fact that the floor was a bit cold, the place is boring but creepy. As if someone is watching us.

Ten minutes passed and it was like forever was starting to toll on me. I tried to observe Kurapica on how he keeps so calm but it made me sleepy instead. Leorio, well he was sitting still and in some moments he starts to chatter nonsense. Gon paced around the room and Killua, well he was checking on his skateboard.

After another round of five minutes, we heard a strange sound. _At last! The sixth person._

"If I had to stay another minute, I swear, I'd rather fight those creepy birds." I bragged while I dust my pants. As I stood up, I saw the sixth person.

_Tompa. _

"Ok now, I'd really fight those creepy birds instead of teaming up with you!" I harshly beamed at Tompa.

The others, especially Leorio, had very violent reactions. But each of us had to compromise or we'll spend the next 71 hours fighting.

The route we got was called "Majority Rule". All you have to do was vote which passage, door or answer will lead the way out. We were six so we always need 4 votes over the other to move on.

Wanna know what happened? I almost tried to kill Tompa for trying to be the "minority" among us. He was such a pain in the neck! There were times that we were misled and we encounter booby traps. So much for teamwork.

On our way out of the tower, we encountered a quite exciting and quite difficult but at least not-so-boring stage. We had to fight to pass or else we'll be stuck inside the tower.

It was a man-to-man challenge. It depends on the players what kind of game or fight they would have.

"Guys, I guess it's time to give up the exam." Leorio said nervously.

We all looked at him, wondering why.

"Don't you see? Those guys are notorious criminals! They live to kill!" Leorio explained, pissed off.

Killua and I exchange glances. "And so?" I asked Leorio.

"And so?! And so you don't care if you die?!" Leorio angrily replied.

"Oi, are you underestimating me? I can't beat those guys with eyes close for your info, Oji-san." I looked at him.

"Don't be such a brave heart Arcinja."Leorio said.

"Leorio, you're over acting." Killua commented.

"What's with you guys?! Don't you value your lives?" Leorio asked, panic in his voice.

"We reached this far Leorio, and I do not plan to stop here." Kurapica said.

"Leorio, chill ok?" I assured him.

We faced the man on the opposite side. He explained the rules and after that we started. First fight was Tompa. He was such a pain. I don't even want to remember or state what he did.

The next one to fight was still undecided. The next opponent was a huge brawny man. He had tattoos and markings everywhere his body. Very criminal-ish look.

Everyone was busy arguing who will fight. I stepped onto the arena already since they were too busy. When they noticed that I was gone, they all looked at the arena and Leorio started to yell at me.

"OI! Get back here! You'll kill yourself!" Leorio panicky shouted.

"Neh, let me have some fun oke? Now sit back and enjoy the show Oji-san." I waved to him.

Killua assured Leorio that I would be fine so he stopped his nonsense shouting. I then faced my opponent.

God, he was huge. I had to tilt my head just to see him. But I know his type. All brawns, no brain.

"Hello little girl. I am Koto and I will not be nice ok?" Koto grinned evilly.

I didn't bulge.

"Full of confidence and pride neh chibi?" he teased, flexing his arms.

I continued to look at him. Staring directly through his eyes.

"Oi! Why don't you talk?! Are you mute because of fear?! Ahahahah!" Koto beamed.

My eye twitch and I let go a sigh. _This wouldn't be fun._

"Here I come little girl!" Koto shouted, charging.

I can't believe it, I huge guy like him doing a frontal charge.

I easily dodge his attacks. He threw punches that never touched me. It always hit the air or it would smash the concrete flooring of the arena.

Back to where Leorio and the other stay, I can hear sudden gasps.

I decided to play Koto's show. I caught one of his fists, stopping the attempted punch. He gasped at how I was able to catch his punch. "Done already?" I said raising a brow.

Koto gritted his teeth and let go of a deafening howl. He pulled his hand back from my grip and then attempted to punch me with his free hand. I caught the punch again.

Koto was trying hard to get his hands back. I could feel the force he exerts to free his hands. But he was no match for me. I freed his hands and at the same time I jumped to kick him in the face. My legs looked nothing near his huge face but as soon as my foot reached his face, the force threw him, half his body dangling off the arena.

"Oops..." I whispered.

Everyone was shocked except Killua.

"Oi Arcinja, you kicked a bit hard." Killua shouted from behind.

"Gomen neh?" I looked back.

Koto was on his knees then was standing up again. He took advantage of me not looking, but his running was to drag that I heard every step. I was able to dodge his punch. I gave him a light chop at his blind spot and there he fell unconscious.

Since he was knocked out, I was declared winner.

"See Leorio, it was a piece of cake." I grinned at Leorio when I reached our base.

He was looking pale and speechless. I just laughed at his reaction.

"H-How did you do that?" he managed to talk.

"Do you want a sample?" I joked.

He kept quiet after that.

Next to fight was Gon. His opponent was a bomb expert and a damn cheater. Their match consisted of _candles._

"Last candle to go out wins." Sedokan said. Gon chose the longer candle but to his dismay, the fire flickered then spurted causing the candle to burn faster. Sedokan's candle was steady and a normal one.

In a matter of minutes, Gon's candle was melting fast and what he did? He blew the flame off Sedokan's candle. _A smooth win._

"Good going Gon!" I gave him a light slap at the back.

Next was Kurapica. He fought with a bluffer named Majitani. He beat him up but Majitani didn't die or admitted defeat so Leorio and Bodoro had to play bet to determine Majitani's condition.

Long story short we almost won until Leorio had to be so perverted and to bet our time to touch—err prove that the psychopathic psychologist was truly female. And in the end he also loses to a match of rock-paper-scissors with her.

Up next was Killua. He had to fight Johness. He was a flesh hungry monster in a human form. Killua easily finished him off, getting his heart out.

We won the stage but we had to serve Leorio's loss so we spent 50 hours inside a room. I found myself resting as in total rest since the first time the exam started. It was refreshing and my strength came back. _Yosh! Let's end this exam already!_ I said to myself.

We barely had hours to finish the tower. When we were almost at the end, we had to face a tough decision. But thanks to Gon we made it all out of the trick tower just in time.

"My skateboard became bumpy thanks to you." Killua said to Gon with a tone of joke in his voice.

"Sorry Killua." Gon said apologetically.

"No. I won't forgive you." Killua said sarcastically.

The 3rd examiner, Lippo, congratulated the ones who passed and we all rode the airship once again.


End file.
